


[Podfic] Metamorphosis

by futagogo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 50's diner, Adventure, Aphrodisiacs, Asshole!Rick, Audio Format: MP3, Behaviour-altering Parasites, Biochemistry, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Desecration of a Decomposing Body, Doomed Teenager Trope, Drug-Induced Sex, Drug-Induced Suicide, Dubious Consent with Alien Lifeforms, Emetophilia, Existentialism, Flawed characters, Flowery Gore, Formicophilia, Hebephila, Hyperparasitism, Ice Cream, Imitative Behavior, Jukebox Ex Machina, Lyrical prose, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Myiasis, Natural Selection, Necrophilia, Needles, Other, Parasitic relationships, Pathogen, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Psychosis, Scientist!Rick, Self-Harm, Snuff, Starry Citadel AU, Toxic Relationships, Trypophobia, UST, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited, Venereal Disease, Viral Infection, Wholesome Kink, astrobiology, bacterial infection, cordyceps, cosmic horror, infectious disease, non-established relationship, radio ex machina, sex-pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo
Summary: "Sometimes science is more art than science, Morty. A lot of people don’t get that."[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Unity
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Interconnected Fics from The Starry Citadel AU





	1. Fluorescence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215843) by [Left_Handed_Rick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Handed_Rick/pseuds/Left_Handed_Rick). 



> _First published January 22, 2020_

  
_cover art by[Left-Handed-Rick](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/)_

Length: 0:49:17  
Download: [MP3 | 31.7 MB](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hwykahvsdtbjy6w/metamorphosis_chapter1.mp3?dl=0)

**Listen**  



	2. Senescence

  
_cover art by[Left-Handed-Rick](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/)_

Length: 1:56:30  
Download: [MP3 | 78.0 MB](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ous475psnb0rit/metamorphosis_chapter2.mp3?dl=0)

**Listen**  



	3. Paradessence

  
_cover art by[Left-Handed-Rick](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/)_

Length: 1:29:11  
Download: [MP3 | 58.6 MB](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mi991x9acybbq4p/metamorphosis_chapter3.mp3?dl=0)

**Listen**  



End file.
